heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Married
After saving the world, before the movie finish and Confess their feelings, the heroes and heroines get married at the end or later until the sequel like Aladdin And Jasmine for example. Here's some reason: *reunited each other after the battle, etc. *confess their feelings after loving each other *either months, years or few weeks/days, they decide to get married after loving each other and decide to be together forever *sometimes they put on hold after they know each other more *sometimes we have to wait until the sequel so we know that they're getting married or not yet *No matter where you're from, what you look like or redeemed yourself....love is more important thing Examples *Princess Fiona and Shrek are married in the first movie after confessing their love. *Jason Johnston and Evelyn Ross got married three years in the future, according to Seth Wilson's vision. *Robin Hood and Maid Marian got married after Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham are thrown in jail. *Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave got married at the end of South Park episode "Follow That Egg!". *Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce got married in Glee episode "A Wedding". *Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson got married in final season of Glee. *Muscle Man and Stara got married in Regular Show episode "Dumped at the Altar". *The Great Leslie and Maggie DuBois are married after the "New York to Paris" race ends in draw with Professor Fate demanding a rematch a race back home to New York. *The Undertaker and Michelle McCool are married in 2010 after their meetings in 2007. *Peaches and Julian are married in the fifth movie after saving the world. Gallery Aladdin and Jasmine finally married share a kiss.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine, finally married, share a kiss as they fly off on their honey moon. Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Married.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert's got married. Felix and Calhoun's Married.jpg|Felix and Calhoun's wedding kiss Joseph and Asenath marry.jpg|Joseph and Asenath's wedding Anakin and Padme kiss.jpg|Anakin Skywalker and Padme's wedding kiss Edward and Nancy's wedding kiss.jpg|Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine's wedding kiss Gru & Lucy's wedding kiss.jpg|Gru and Lucy Wilde's wedding kiss Shrek & Fiona's second kiss.jpg|Shrek and Fiona's wedding kiss Hubie and Marina's kiss.jpg|Hubie and Marina's wedding kiss Chaz and Kira's kiss.png|Chaz Finster and Kira Wantanabe's wedding kiss GokuChiChiWedding.Ep.153.png|Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding Ted and Barb's wedding.jpg|Ted Brooks and Barb's wedding File:317448_1256421587434_full.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's wedding File:Ariel-and-Eric-the-princesses-of-disney-7228994-720-480.jpg|Ariel and Eric's wedding kiss. mgs4b.PNG|Meryl Silverburgh and Johnny Sasaki's wedding. Thumbelina & Prince Cornelius kiss.jpg|Thumbelina and Cornelius' marriage kiss. Derek and Odette wedded.jpg|Prince Derek and Princess Odette's everlasting wedding Robin Hood and Maid Marian in their wedding carraige.jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian about to set off on their wedding carriage. Moses and Tziporrah's wedding.jpg|Moses and Tzipporah's wedding Welking Alicia wedding.png|Welking Gunter and Alicia Melchiott's wedding. Paul and Amy.jpg|Paul Blart and Amy Anderson's wedding Ted and Tami-Lynn 2.jpg|Ted and Tami-Lynn's wedding kiss Ted and Tami-Lynn 3.jpg|Ted and Tami-Lynn's wedding FG815STILL11.jpg|Carol Pewterschmidt West and Adam West's wedding Married_to_the_Blob_promo_7.jpg|Jeffrey "Comic Book Guy" Albertson and Kumiko Nakamura's wedding Tiana and Naveen's frog wedding.jpg|Tiana and Naveen frog and wife Tiana and Naveen in their wedding carraige.jpg|Tiana and Naveen in their wedding carriage. tumblr_static_tumblr_static_pseuevmcb9c0gcc8sk8ocg0k_640.jpg|Naruto and Hinata's wedding The Birdcage - Val Goldman's wedding.png|Val Goldman's wedding vlcsnap-2015-12-25-21h20m58s165.png|Clouseau and Nicole's wedding vlcsnap-2015-12-25-21h20m09s177.png|Pebbles and Bamm Bamm are married reijixiaomumarried.png|Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu's wedding Rio Wedding.jpeg|Linda and Tulio's Wedding (along with Blu and Jewel). Galavant-finale-wedding.jpg|Isabella and Gary's Wedding Archer-season-3-11-skin-game-wedding.jpg|Katya and Sterling's Wedding 12314391 475313295987351 8787712486496834588 o.jpg|Shinnosuke and Kiriko's Wedding Flowergirls.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls imagining a wedding involving the Professor Muscle Man's Wedding.png|Muscle Man and Starla's Wedding mariage-undertaker-michelle-mccool.jpg|The Undertaker and Michelle McCool's wedding CosmoWanda20.JPG|'Cosmo' and Wanda's wedding. aeijdqto.jpg|Roger and Anita's wedding (along with Pongo and Pedrita). Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes